onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Aunt
| affiliation = Neutral civilian; Roronoa Zoro | occupation = Homemaker | residence = Water 7 | jva = Ai Satō | Funi eva = Laurie Steele }} Aunt or "Auntie" is a anime-only woman who lives in Water 7. Like Franky, she takes care of homeless people, but while Franky formed a group of bounty hunters, she owns an orphanage. She is called "Mama" by her adoptive children. Appearance She is a large orange-haired woman with small eyes and nose, but a large face. She wears a short yellow top with flower patterns and black pants to go with it. She also wears a maroon-colored sash around her waist and a jade colored bracelet on her wrists. Personality She is a stubborn, yet well-intentioned woman who views her orphans as her own children. This is taken to an extreme as she also views Zoro, a man whom her sons see as a big brother and who she has never known before, as her son as well, denying it whenever he tries to clarify. Relationships She treats her children the same way Bell-mère treated Nami and Nojiko, considering orphans as her own children and getting angry when they say they are not related by blood. She takes a liking to Zoro and considers him her oldest son. Abilities and Powers Aunt is astonishingly strong, able to force Zoro into the ground and cause the swordsman to comment on her strength. She is also quite acrobatic despite her large frame, back flipping away from Zoro during their fight. Weapons She used a pair of carpet beaters as weapons. Attacks * : Aunt spins around rapidly like a tornado whilst charging at her opponent. History Post-Enies Lobby Arc After Michael and Hoichael chased Roronoa Zoro around Water 7, Aunt attacked Zoro because she thought he was attacking Michael and Hoichael. They stopped her by telling her that Zoro is their big brother. She told the rest of the children to introduce themselves. After they did that, she brought them, along with Zoro, to her house. Zoro tried to leave immediately but a baby fell and Zoro went to catch it. The baby peed on his shirt, causing him to stay until his shirt got cleaned. He asked Hoichael to take care of the baby only to find another one drawing on the walls. He asked Michael to take care of those two infants only for a third one to drop from the cabinet onto his face and fart on him. He then went looking for Michael only to find the other children doing laundry. Aunt came by and told him that he was doing very well. He went to put the babies in the crib and prepared to leave. He told Aunt this and asked her for his shirt. She asked him where else he would go and he told her that his friends were waiting for him. She then asked him which one is more important, his friends or his family? He then said that he is not part of her family because she did not give birth to him and that they are not blood-related. This angered her and she stated that it does not matter whether they are blood-related or not. Loan sharks then entered her house requesting money and saying that Paulie could not protect her forever. She stated that she already paid off the loan, but the loan sharks said that the interest had grown to ten times the original amount. She stated that that had nothing to do with her and that that bill was theirs to pay. This angered the head loan shark and said that she should not take this on alone. He suggested that she could sell one of the kids as a slave, saying that they are not her real family anyway. This angered Aunt and Zoro realized that they are not her children and that they do not look alike. Aunt bashed the head loan shark out of her house and threatened to blow his head off. The loan sharks brought out their guns but Zoro cut them up. Aunt then told the children that they were going shopping. Zoro tried to leave but Aunt told him that he is going as well. The head loan shark then went to get Mikazuki. Zoro left the family once he spotted Sanji. He ended up avoiding the rest of the Straw Hats, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, the Franky Family, and Paulie. Eventually he got caught by Nico Robin, but she told him that she would not tell anyone. She left right after she told him that it suits him. Zoro then declared that he has had enough and that he is going back. Aunt thought that he was going back to her house and said that she would give him the house keys and told him to clean the toilet or something. Aunt and Zoro then got into a brief argument and Zoro left. The loan sharks came and took Aunt and the children. Hoichael told Zoro that the loan sharks took Aunt and he does not care. Hoichael then told him that they also took Michael and the rest of the children, so Zoro let Hoichael lead him to the loan sharks. The head loan shark brought out Mikazuki, who then asked Aunt if she was going to fight him or pay her loan to the loan sharks. She chose to fight him. The pirate captain took her out, and her children stepped in to fight. The loan sharks tried to take care of the children but luckily before they got hurt Zoro stepped in and took them out. He then proceeded to take out the pirate captain with his Nanajuni Pondo Ho and the head loan shark slipped off the roof. Aunt let him leave but a minute later told him to wait. Zoro, thinking that she changed her mind, ran from her. However, she was just trying to give him his shirt back. Major Battles *Aunt vs. Zoro *Aunt vs. Mikazuki References Site Navigation ca:Aunt it:Zodabata fr:Aunt zh:Aunt Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Water 7 Characters